Lies Are Made In The Past
by GreenTea87
Summary: Aqua's theories on what is going on with Ventus is out of control. When Roxas disappears, Namine goes out to search. How are Ven and Roxas connected and what is Zexion planning? Why is Organization 13 involved with Terra? Suspense and Tragedy. R and R.


I don't own kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy or any of the songs used here. Neither does Ven and his band. Bitches can't expose now .

A/N: I HOPE U LIKE THE STORY, IF NOT, REVIEW/ MESSAGE ME saying what u want to change and what should happen next. I need two OC characters, any gender. :) give me all the details and ill try to fit it in.

Chapter one: Yo, we leavin'?

Aqua~

I've known Ven since we were in diapers. Since we've been crawling and pooing, showering and colouring walls with breath markers( the ones you breath in through one end and the colour comes out through the other). You don't expect me to not think their was something wrong with him right now. But there was, I could tell by the look of nervousness on his face. I've never seen this face on him before, or at least when I'm a round him. I'm not his mother, and I sure home I never EVER birth a child that's even close to him in any way. I would die from annoyingness. That's not even a real word. YOU SEE HOW I GET WORKED UP ABOUT HIM? WHY DO I GET SO WORKED UP OVER HIM? I MEAN, IT'S ONLY HIM, NOBODY SPECIAL...

_'What's bugging him,'_ I thought. ' _He would tell me right? No, maybe its private, a guy thing. I don't care about guy things, if it mostly involves Sex or Drugs. Especially Sex, I really don't care about his sex life. He should talk to Terra about it, since they're brothers. If they were brothers, exactly alike, I would have gone insane by now. Thank GOD they aren't. Terra's almost exactly the opposite of Ventus, which makes me wonder how they became friends in the first place. I'm side tracking! I'm supposed to be worrying about Ventus, not our past or their past! But they didn't talk very much lately, which is worrying me, and I don't like to be worried because people know what I'm like when I'm worried. DAMN POO, I'm thinking too much! There's been something going on between them. WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING? IS IT CAUSE I'M A GIRL? Gr... Calm down Aqua, your in school. You can go on a killing spree later.'_

"..ochiro... Ms. ..chiro! MS. KYOCHIRO!" Someone yelled. I shook my head and got back to reality. I looked around to find I was standing out of my seat with my desk on the floor. ' So much for keeping my anger down'.

Mr. H. was standing by the white board with a pissed off face with veins popping out everywhere. ' _Ewww..._'  
No wonder he's single. Not any sign of handsomeness.

"Yes? What may I serve thy with?" I asked, trying to look cool as my class was expecting me to get sent to the office. I will tell you, being a Sophomore in high school isn't easy. Everything they teach you in elementary school is bullshit. If you think you can procrastinate like I did, boy are you fucked. Me; the largest procrastinator in human history, I didn't do my homework which was due today. In this class. Knowing me, I didn't give two shits. God, when will you teach this lesson to me properly?

"Did you do your homework? I didn't see you hand it in earlier." I could tell he was holding back a smirk by the tone in his voice. Damn his eagle eye that can see everything.

'_ Shit, shit, SHIT._' I looked at Terra, who was three rows in front of me, but not making eye contact, unlike everybody else. I knew what to do. Even if it was my last speech, which it will be after I'm done.

_'Mind reading engage. Transformers, robots in disguise. Transformers, robots in disguise. Dun, dun for the power of my life... Shit, idk the song. I'm mixing two totally different songs. BRAIN, stop side tracking. Telepathy with Terra, start... NOW. Terra, hear me. I am your conscience. You are thinking of how to save Aqua. Get up and make a good excuse. She promises to pay you back.'_

After a couple of moments, nothing happens. ' _DAMN IT TERRA. Get your ass up NOW. Terra! TERRA! I will beat that flat board of an ass of yours if you don't listen to me! BEWARE of the consequences of your actions. You will die in your sleep, as I slowly choke you and -'_

"She was at my house, but my mother had to leave for the hospital for her work. Then Aqua saved my dog's life. He was drowning, but Aqua jumped in the lake behind my house and saved it, but she fainted from exhaustion. That's why her work isn't done. Please Mr. Howard, give her another 2 days in advance to finish her work, and I promise you I will help her." Terra's voice echoed the room. The. MOST. STUPIDEST. Excuse. EVER. I can't believe this world anymore if Mr. H falls for this. Mr. H. gave him a look. Then looked at me and back to him, then back to me until he looked back at the board.

"Well Aqua, you have an extension. And good job saving a dog's life, I didn't know you had it in you." Was I supposed to take that as a compliment or rude comment? "Give me the essay by Thursday and I expect it to be amazing if you're getting Terra's help."

I looked up at Terra and saw him lock eyes with me and smile, holding back a laugh at my facial expression, which was probably like a Chesire Cat smile. I didn't care. Because this was me. The Aqua who was happy all the time, the Aqua people always thought was high off cherrios.

"Thank you Mr. H." I bowed quickly and sat down. I sighed of relief.  
'Thank you Lord of Sea Salt Ice cream. You have granted me and confirmed my doubts on telepathy.' I officially stopped doubting everything a mind reader does and says.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Aqua!" I heard my name be called through the almost empty hall, except for the 500 people walking through it and talking, yelling, whistling and cheering, but that's ok, since it totally wasn't annoying...

I was turning around when Yuffie jumped onto me. We obviously tumbled down due to her fatness( because I'm obviously not fat, you would know I wasn't if you met me). My 3 textbooks, my 5 note books and 10 left out sheets of paper flew out of my hands as I let go of them, and saw them hit Leon. My textbook hit him in the cheek.

I could see that he was shocked, a "wtf" look on his face, as if someone just motor boated him. I would react the same if that happened to me. Which, to dear God, I hope never will.

That's what I liked about Leon, he was me in guy version. The way he reacted to everything, totally human for us, not much for others. Which caused problem outbreaks at school regularly.

Terra, who was talking to Leon just before, laughed. And not the awkward laugh "I'm in public, can't look like an idiot" more like a " WHOA. OMG...LOLOLOLOL" type of laugh.

Leon just stood there, his face heating up. I didn't know what to do. Run away, couldn't. Fat girl on me. There's a crazy maniac trying to kill me because I hit him with a text book. And lastly and least liked (my opinion), Mr. Laughing gas boy, who was rumbled and tumbled all over himself, who looked too busy to help his dansel in distress.

I couldn't help but try my best to breath, because this elephant was on my ribs, stopping me from breathing. Jabbing her strong elbows into them.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuffff. Getsa off...sa." I said. She hugged my neck, as a swear I could hear a crack.

"How were classes? Did Mr. H spazz again?" Yuffie asked as we got up.

"Yeah, Aqua didn't get her paper finished so I had to cover for her..." Terra had spoken while trying to help me retrieve my things from an angry Leon.

"Well, we all know I do procrastinate. I'm not changing my ways. I like who I am 100%, thank you very much. If you have a problem, that's your loss." I gasped in exhaustion.

Leon, who was holding my math textbook from me, was chuckling. "Our little Aqua forgot to do her homework this time too? Man.. How's Mr. Kyochiro gonna take this in."

"My dad isn't going to find out. If he were...goodbye phone. Goodbye Ven's band's concerts. Goodbye Tv, though we don't interact much." I took my textbook when he wasn't looking. He pouted like a 5 year old as I gave him a raspberry.

"Me and Aqua are going to our lockers, you guys go ahead, Kweh?" Yuffie grabbed my hand and pulled me away into the crowd before they could answer.

"Huff, huff, huff." I grunted as I pushed through a group of boys who were standing near my locker. Damned boys in puberty. Half of them come up to my knees, so I don't even understand how they expect to grow within 3 years, about a meter.

Usually Ven would be waiting there, looking into the halls. But he hasn't been showing up lately. Actually, I haven't been hanging out with him at all. And I'm worried if something happened to us. My stupid big mouth probably blabbed something to the incorrect person.

In third grade, Ven and Me got in a fight, Terra stopped talking to Ven since I'm a girl, but only for a while. And I got worried for Terra. But Terra still talked to Ven behind my back. That's the thing I loved about Terra. He seems all rough and mean, but he really isn't. He couldn't pick a side between me and Ven so he didn't.

"Terra..." I accidentally said out loud.

"Yes?" Terra stuck his head in front of me.' Holy shits!' Is what I thought, how I reacted...

**_PUNCH_**

Terra was against the lockers near us, clutching at his poor nose.

"Wtf Terra!" 'Pain. Pain. Pain.' I heard him whisper chant. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Fuck, am I evil..

"Awwwww FUCK." He yelled a bit too loud cause people looked over like we were crazy. Then, as if we were robots, we did the same thing as always by instinct. To make people awkward, we act like a couple having sex in the middle of the hall. It was hilarious! And if you're wondering where we came up with such an idea, I can't answer that one because I don't really know. It just happened.

"Terra, baby." I said seductively as I winked and closed my locker. He looked confused, and it took him a moment until he caught my drift. 'Idiot.'

"I have a condom. Put it on for me?" He whispered loudly, on purpose. A couple boys looked over and one whistled. Perverts.

"But Terra. I thought we used the last of them last night! When did you have enough time to buy them?" I asked. Damn, was I enjoying this as much as I could tell Terra was. By the look on his face, he was trying hard not to laugh.

"This morning while you were getting changed after out session in the car." People giggled as if they just won a trophy. Me and Terra had just won ourselves the best moment ever. Officially best memory with him.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Let's continue where we left off, I wasn't sure if we totally finished." I locked his hand with mine and pulled him towards the doors outside. And the looks on peoples faces made it an amazing feeling.

"OW." He touched his nose again. I started to feel bad, but he deserved it. I thought by now he would know I'm protective over my body and will do anything to keep perverts out.

"You can't blame me. I'm a simple girl who was protecting herself from danger." I laughed, my idiotic laugh triggered and I clamped my mouth.

"And Princess Pig activated her biggest weapon against pedos. No pedo would go near you if they hear that, Aqua." He laughed as I stopped.

"Is your nose ok, because I think it won't be able to handle another blow." I bent my hand back and was about to punch him when someone held onto my wrist.

"Who in the hell said you could-" I was cut off when I saw who it was.

"Reno?" Terra half smiled, half laughed the name out. I haven't seen Reno in 5 months, after he moved to Radiant Garden.

"REEEENO!" I hugged him. I was ssoooooooo happy to see him. When he graduated, he chose to go to a ShinRa Turk school, to become a Turk. I didn't agree on his plans though.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked as they did a manly handshake greeting. 'I will never understand how to do those properly.'

"I was just dropping by to see how everyone's doing." He winked at me as always. Reno was a flirt, even as in jokes, he would flirt with you. I'm used to it, so I just licked his cheek to teach him his lesson.

"EWW. Aqua's infected now!" Yuffie squealed out loud. I smirked, knowing Reno was pretending to enjoy that when really he was like " ewww wtf Aqua."

I totally forgot to do introductions. Let's go in order of importance:  
Aqua  
Terra  
Ventus  
Yuffie  
Leon  
Reno

I'm Aqua Kyochiro. I'm 15 turning 16 in May, which makes me a Sophomore in high school. My childhood friends are Terra, Ven and Leon. My best friend is Yuffie. I met her when I was 10 and we're stayed loyal to each other ever since. I LOVE sea salt ice cream. I have blue short hair and violet eyes. I love the colour blue. Everything is blue in my eyes. I'm part of the Volleyball team, which comes in handy with my height, 5'4.

Terra Ichijo is 15, turning 16 in February, the bastard's older than me. He has brown hair and he was super tall. Like 6'3 or something. He was also really hot. I'm a girl with raging hormones, so its ok if I say that. He's a really hot guy who's on the basketball team and the captain of the soccer team. Really athletic, tall, model like. A manly baby face. He also skateboards when he's with Ven. He's really good at it too. A perfect type of guy for any girl. He's a tough guy who's spoiled by his parents, but is sweet and caring. He would do anything to make someone else happy, IF you're on his good side. But I don't see him that way, he's more like my servant. Or brother.

Ventus Kitamura is my childhood friend. Me and him got in do much trouble as trouble, since he'd always blame it on me. He's not the type of girl to protect a girl, more like blame all his problems on her. He's a skater and part of a band. He skateboard every second of his day, mostly when he's stressed or pissed off. Foul moods in other words. He would flirt with every other girl and dates every second girl. Since he's in a band, he's popular at school. I'm not very sure if he's a virgin either. He's doesn't seem like it, but I truly hope he is.  
He plays basketball with Terra on the school team. He has blonde gravity defying hair that stick up in all places. His eyes are blue, a deep, catching blue that you could sink in. He's 6'1. Super tall and he's a part time model sometimes due to his mom's work. He has a black/red skateboard that's his best friend. And he's muscular. Both him and Terra. Like VERY muscular. Not buff like a creep, just they both have a 6 pack. Ventus seems to be bothered by something lately that is making me worry. He won't tell me anything because of an unknown reason.

Yuffie Mimjo is my best girl friend. Me and her are very open about girl things, such as our periods and bra sizes, even around the guys. We don't really care, because all they do is laugh. She's 5'2, shorter than me. She has jet black hair that's as short as mine and these beautiful dark brown eyes that would pop out at you. She has a thing for Leon, and they are really close, since they're childhood friends. That's how me and her became friends. She went to the same school as Leon because the knew each other, so we became friends. She moved to Destiny Islands (where we currently are and live) when she was 10 due to her parents job. I'm so glad I met a person like her, because I was always stuck around boys, not that I mind. She's a crazy, sugar high girl who's 15 ( along with me, Terra and Ven) and loves hugs.

Leon Kakazu is 16. He turned 16 last month, August. He's 5'4, just a bit taller than me. He's a play boy, would date any girl. He has the hots for Yuffie, but just won't admit it. He's on the swimming team and has black hair. He's muscular and is considered popular because he's in Ven's band. He's really hot, and I would date him...if I liked him. I believe in opposites attract, and since me and him are almost exactly alike, it wouldn't work. Though he's sweet and kind in his own way, he doesn't like to show his emotions around people he doesn't trust. He doesn't like a lot of people and just wants a small group of friends. He loves to read in his spare time, which he doesn't admit to anyone, but I've seen him sneak off with a book or two. Me and him met on the play ground after he bit me, pulled my hair and chewed on my eraser when we were 5. He was a bully towards me until he met Terra, who is his best friend. He likes Ven, but they don't along as well as everybody else.

Just as me and Terra went through the doors laughing, we were greeted by an irritated Leon and a flaming Reno. When I say flaming, I mean literally. His hair is gravity defying like Ventus' by more, it sticked up straight, in all directions like a fire, and he's redheaded. Hardcore redheaded. You could tell it was him from anywhere just by seeing his hair.

"Reno!" I ran towards him, breaking hands with Terra, who smiled and shook his head, chuckling. I jumped on Reno from the back. I could hear I choked him with my backwards hug.

"Heyyy hill billy. How are you doing?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked. He pointed to his neck. I let go.

"Sorry lover. I was just excited to see you! Its been a while." I chuckled as he rubbed his neck. ' Totally me. My knew goal.'

"Reno, I can't believe Ven did that. What a fucking idiot." Leon said.

"Well, maybe it was peer pressure. He was with Zexion. Zexy may seem quiet and sweet in view, but a bad person when you TALK to him. He is part of that gang too. Bad traits." Reno said sternly. His face went all serious as he said that. I was confused. Ven and Zexion? All I knew was they have Geo together with Terra. And since when did Ven and Zexion talk? I never knew about this. Is Ventus in trouble?

"What about Ventus? All I know is him and Zexion have Geo with Terra." I said.

"That makes sense how they met." Reno calculated.

"Maybe this is all Zexion's fault, not Ventus'." Leon said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ven was spotted in the 'area' in town with Zexion and his gang by Cloud." Reno said.


End file.
